


The Three D's of Apparition

by Hatsonhamburgers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, accidental apparition, my first ever crack piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: He was released from whatever spell was holding him inside the man, and he fell to the side.  He looked up into the very shocked eyes of Draco Malfoy.





	The Three D's of Apparition

Harry arched up into his hand as he fucked it harder. He bit his lip and thought about white-blond hair, pouty lips and stormy eyes. He moved to kneel on the bed, picturing Malfoy under him and thought about what it would feel like to be inside Malfoy, fucking into him, gripping his hips tightly, their skin slapping against each other, the tight wetness of Draco’s hole spasming around him as he took Harry’s cock so well. 

Harry grabbed his wand to accio a charmed fleshlight he had on his bedside table, but in the blindness of his near orgasm, the world twisted away, and he accidentally apparated.

The sensation when he apparated was usually unpleasant, but this time, it felt like time and space had stroked his cock hard, and when he landed, he was shocked to see a person under him, naked, arse cheeks spread with their hands, and Harry’s cock landing inside their arsehole.

The person beneath him screamed with pleasure and bucked back on him harder, and Harry came suddenly, unable to pull away from the arse he plugged.

He slumped over the figure who was moaning and spasming around his cock, also coming.

Harry was released from whatever spell was holding him inside the man, and he fell to the side. He looked up into the very shocked eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

They were out of breath, the both of them, and Harry started laughing.

“It’s not funny, you git,” Draco scowled, “you scared the hell out of me!”

“I scared the come out of you,” Harry giggled. “Destination, determination, and deliberation.”

Draco’s face cracked and he started sniggering as well, cheeks pink and eyes bright. Harry pulled him over into a kiss.

“Okay, so we know the charmed dildo and fleshlight aren’t working correctly,” Draco said when he got his breath back.

“You don’t say,” Harry drawled, pinching Draco’s nipple. 

“Ouch! Stop it,” he said absently as he inspected the large pink dildo that was supposed to mimic Harry’s cock over a long distance. “Maybe I need to adjust…” He began to mumble to himself in that distracted way Harry thought was adorable. He was still working the kinks out of this latest invention for George Weasley’s owl-order sex shop. 

“There,” Draco said with satisfaction after casting charms over the dildo. “That should do it. Now go back upstairs and do it again. This time, try not to apparate.” 

Harry kissed him and smacked his arse, dodging Draco's returned swat as he laughed and dashed back to the stairs from the sitting room.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I bet you thought three D's were dicks. What a filthy mind you have let's be friends


End file.
